the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lizzy meets Michael
Miss Lizzy Taylor has stayed at the society for a few days and has been accepted in to it. She now finally has a home to call her own, now all she needs is a room. It's not that her cart, mat, and quilts aren't fine, it's just that, she doesn't think there's room for a girl and her cart to be stashed in a corner somewhere. She is however, quite over joyed that she is now a permanent resident. She studies magic and so she decides to pursue it further and try to discover more of her own powers as well as the magic in the world around her. DeathMurder_JH: (Michael is in the Society and Mattias not!) Michael reaches out to Miss Lizzy Taylor and says with a smile: '- Welcome Miss Taylor! If you want to stay in the room next to my, I not see problem!' - He said with a wink and smiling with a twinkle in his teeth. '- Or if you want to keep me company...' Miss-Dreamerkat: "OH! Thank you for the offer but Hastie Lanyon said he was preparing a room for me" Lizzy said. Lizzy still had her cart levitating behind her. DeathMurder_JH: '- Oh, I guarantee that the room that Dr. Lanyon provided is not as good as mine. The my has a fairly large space and has some magic books I'm reading. Why not join me?' Miss-Dreamerkat: "OH? Which ones?" Lizzy asked smiling coily. She may be considered oblivious and she may be but she knew this guy was bad news from her mother's "follower". She knew the signs due to her sister telling her while they secretly watched her mother and her "follower" fight. She had them memorized and knew them by heart. 'Keeps trying to get you in to his room, check' She thought running through the list. "I have read a few so name me some i might know them" DeathMurder_JH: Michael looked at her with a certain admiration in his eyes and replied, '- No well-known. Some about magic of druid... Others of rituals spirits... And some of the vast knowledge of potions. Could you recommend me some?' - Asks him walking behind her. Miss-Dreamerkat: Lizzy turned to face him and immediantly made her cart ram in to the wall. "stranger danger!" She called. DeathMurder_JH: '- Ah, by God, this again?' - Michael disappeared and reappeared right in front of Lizzy Taylor, playing in his arms and making her disappear reappearing in her room. He looked at her and said, '- What's wrong with you? I'm just trying to help, but it seems someone always thinks I'm a murderer kidnapper. ' - He took out a bronze cross and handed it to her. Before disappearing he said: '- Take this as my promise that I will not do any harm on you while I'm alive. Correction, dead. Goodbye Miss Taylor.' Miss-Dreamerkat: Lizzy blinked. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED! I thought, well, TRY NOT TO BE SO PRESISTANT!" She yelled. DeathMurder_JH: He appeared beside her and asked, still returning to human form '- Persistent?' Miss-Dreamerkat: "YOu were trying to get me in to your room! I just came off the streets! When someone did that it means they want to have sex with you or rape you! So you then hit them back and run as fast as you can! How was i suppose to know you were serious when you seemed to shady to me?!" Lizzy called. DeathMurder_JH: 'Oh! So you thought I wanted sex? Miss, I just wanted a company and you arrived, so I thought I might have a roommate. You did not exaggerate! Despite that... All right, I admit it... Maybe I was flirting but you know, it was nothing more! You did not ask for help!! In 3400 years I lived, you were the person who had the strangest reaction to see me. Though in 1789, Marianne, also hated me, but she gave me a slap in the face and a goodbye idiot. You cried out for help! Oh come on!' - Said Michael walking from one side to the other, talking terribly high. Miss-Dreamerkat: "I'm sorry. You need to word your sentences better" Lizzy said genuinely. "i had to get use to judging a situation by its surface when my father dumped me, the great Lizzy here in London with no money just my trunk" DeathMurder_JH: '- I'm so sorry. Forgive me if I hinted something they should not. I'll start again. Hello, my name is Michael Eddrick Lokken, I'm a Lord Vampire with thousands of years. I'm awake for about 1576 years, but I have more.' - He reached out to her as a gesture of greeting. '- And Miss is...' - he watched from the top down waiting for an answer. Miss-Dreamerkat: "Lizzy Taylor" she said taking it. "its fine the past is history" DeathMurder_JH: '- Only that? Tell me something else.' - He asked thoughtfully. Miss-Dreamerkat: "I'm a magic user known as a magician" Lizzy said. DeathMurder_JH: He opened his eyes surprised, because he really did not know that. '- Magic?' - He asked. '- This is interesting. Can you do something that I can see? ' Miss-Dreamerkat: "yep" Lizzy said sounding prideful as all the objects in the room floating up. DeathMurder_JH: '- Oh yes, were you levitated those luggages!' - He said with a smile. '- I think that I stayed too long here... I better not disturb you. I'll be going. Goodbye Miss Taylor. And have a good day.' - Quickly, he turned into a gray dust and disappeared from the room. Miss-Dreamerkat: Lizzy waved goodbye. Obtained From The magician is here to stay! Category:Side Story Category:Alternate Time Lines Category:Haunting Pasts Category:Introduction Stories